Skipping Class
by EHeartAngel
Summary: Prompt: "let's skip we don't need this class anyway" Time Travel AU drabble.


The bell rang, signaling lunch, much to many of the students' relief. Students filed out of the classroom eager to get to the cafeteria or outdoors to eat their lunch brought from home.

Chizuru looked over at the doorway and her smile instantly brightened when she spotted her-wow, it was still weird to say- boyfriend leaning against the doorway. He gave her a smile and waved to her. "Chizuru-chan~!"

Etsu nudged Chizuru playfully as she waved back at him. "Our resident couple is so cute~." She gushed, making Chizuru's cheeks flush a light pink.

"Etsu-chan!" Chizuru giggled, standing up to meet Souji halfway. Once they were close enough, he took her hand in his and they, along with the rest of their group, Hajime, Heisuke, and Etsu. They headed up to the rooftop to have lunch, their usual spot. If it weren't for the resident class rep, Saitō Hajime and Teacher's pet Miura Etsu they probably wouldn't be allowed up there. The teachers turned a blind eye because two of the top students in Class 2A were with them.

Chizuru gently unpacked the lunch she'd made for the both of them. Souji was a bit of a picky eater, and both of his foster parents worked not having the time to pack him a lunch, so he'd sometimes come without lunch. She wasn't going to let him go without eating. They'd been friends since children, and now boyfriend and girlfriend as of a month ago. She'd confessed to Souji by a bit of an accident, but he felt the same. Her heart beat a bit faster, thinking about their first kiss in front of her house. Sweet and chaste, and a tad clumsy. Nonetheless, they had a very happy relationship, exploring more ground as a couple.

Souji opened his mouth as she'd picked up her own chopsticks to eat, but humored him, feeding him a piece of karage chicken. She flushed when he placed his hands to guide hers, smirking as he chewed. Chizuru flushed a bright pink when he offered her a piece of tamagoyaki in return.

Heisuke rolled his eyes as Etsu berated him on not packing his lunch. They'd been living together since they were children after Heisuke's father walked out on him and his mother. The pair were more like siblings than a couple as they were often mistaken for. "You brought me lunch anyways, didn't ya?"

Etsu huffed in annoyance and placed his bento in front of him. "You're lucky I did. I shouldn't bring it anymore."

Hajime quietly opened the simple bento that his mother packed him, white rice, tamagoyaki, steamed vegetables and tofu. Though he didn't show his excitement in a loud manner, his dark blue eyes shone with excitement as he picked up his chopsticks. He ignored the noisy going-ons around him and focused on eating.

As Heisuke and Etsu continued bickering over homework and chores around the house, the couple continued to be lost in their own world. Hajime had moved on to reading a biography on the Shinsengumi Vice Commander, Hijikata Toshizō, the very man his Hijikata-sensei, a second year college student that shared the same name, that Hajime admired since he was a child.

Bellies full and fun conversation topics aside, the bell rang, signaling their return to class. Chizuru was comfortably resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to move, and neither did he.

Etsu, Heisuke, and the diligent Hajime had finished cleaning up and had begun making their way downstairs, thinking that the couple was following after them.

"Ne, Chizuru-chan, let's skip we don't need this class anyway. It's a free study period." Souji tightened his hold on her and nuzzled his face into her neck.

Chizuru flushed and patted his knee. "Souji! We can't, we have attendance too!"

"Awww, Chi~zu-ru-cha~n~," Souji whined in her ear. "We can just say we were in the music room practicing~."

"We musn't…" She sighed, removing herself from his comfortable embrace. Even though they spent so much time together, it just never seemed to be enough. Now that they were dating, Kodo-san, her adoptive father, had become more strict on her curfew. As much as Souji hated parting from her so early in the evening, he respected Kodo-san's rules. He certainly didn't want to get on his bad side and have Chizuru's privileges taken from her and him.

Souji grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, noses close enough to brush against each other. "Just this once." His jade green eyes gently looked into her light brown ones. "…Please?" He whispered, gently brushing his lips against hers.

Chizuru cupped his cheeks, sighing. She couldn't believe she was agreeing to this, but Souji wasn't one to beg, or say please often. His begging tugged at her heartstrings. "…Just this once, Souji, we're never doing it again, okay?" She straightened the red tie of his school uniform.

Souji grinned and took her hand, pulling her up. "Let's go then!"


End file.
